


The Boy Next Door

by blue_eyed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and Gwaine live next door to each other. Flirting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this ad: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlMyM7g5XxQ&feature=youtu.be](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlMyM7g5XxQ&feature=youtu.be), Looked over by [](http://viennajones.livejournal.com/profile)[**viennajones**](http://viennajones.livejournal.com/), but I've changed some things since then; all mistakes are mine. Unashamed fluff, and a lack of porn. Written for the [April Swap](http://fuzzy-icons.livejournal.com/12891.html) for [](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/)**vix_spes**. I really hope you enjoy it!  <3

Gwaine groaned as he rolled over and smacked his alarm clock until it stopped beeping. _Fucking Monday_ , he thought as he lay on his back. He closed his eyes, he’d get up in a minute.

~~~

Leon blinked awake as his alarm clock started. He sat up and turned the alarm off, yawning. He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, turning on the kettle, and putting bread in the toaster.

The 7:30 news started as Leon sat at the table, and he stayed at the table until the travel news had been on. Safe in the knowledge that traffic _should_ be ok, he got up and walked to the bathroom to start getting ready.

He stopped just before his front door, and checked his tie in the mirror in the hallway.

~~~

Gwaine rushed out of the door, locking it behind him. He was going to be late again, and Lance was going to kill him. Actually kill him this time. He turned and rushed smack into the bloke who lived across the hall from him.

“Watch it!” The man said, stepping back.

“Sorry mate,” Gwaine muttered, brushing past his neighbour and pulling the front door open. Gwaine didn’t have time to even hold the door open, practically leaping down the steps and running down the road to the bust stop.

Leon shook his head and grumbled under his breath, catching the door just before it shut and walking to his car.

~~~

Leon sped up as he walked towards the house, he could see the bloke from across the hall, coming the other way. He decided to be petty, remembering how rude the bloke had been the other morning (it made sense, someone that good looking didn’t have to be polite). Leon managed to just beat him to the steps, jogging up them and opening the door. He swung the door wide open, but didn’t hold it, before walking to his flat and opening it.

He grinned as he shut his door.

~~~

“Aw, you’re joking,” Gwaine looked out of the window at work the following afternoon.

The grey morning had turned into torrential rain, bouncing off the pavements. He was going to get soaked, he hadn’t even brought a proper coat.

“Ugh,” Merlin’s voice came from behind him. Gwaine jumped and turned.

“Will you stop sneaking up on me, Christ.”

“But its so much fun,” Merlin replied. “Bloody summer, apparently.” he nodded at the rain.

“I know,” Gwaine said, turning back to the window. Gwaine sighed.

It was still raining when Gwaine started heading home, jogging to the bus stop. He pulled the collar of his jacket around his ears as he waited for the bus. A car sped past, running through a puddle and soaking Gwaine’s jeans.

“Oh, you arsewipe!” Gwaine shouting, gasping as freezing water soaked through his jeans to his legs. “Ugh.” Gwaine said, taking a step back from the kerb.

Another car drove up, this time slowing until it had stopped basically in front of him. Gwaine was about to tell the driver that a bus stop wasn’t a viable parking space when he realised the driver was his posh neighbour.

“Get in,” The bloke said. Gwaine blinked, shocked, but wasn’t going to wait to be asked twice. He ran around the car and slid into the passenger seat

“Cheers, mate.”

“You’re welcome. Horrible weather,” he said.

“Yeah,” Gwaine said.

The rest of the ride passed in silence, and Gwaine was grateful for the radio playing – even if it was radio two.

It wasn’t a long journey, and soon they were outside their building. Gwaine waited for the guy to lock up the car before heading up the steps.

“Listen, thanks again, for the lift.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied. “Leon, by the way,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Gwaine,” Gwaine replied, shaking Leon’s hand. Leon had a firm handshake, and Gwaine had a sudden urge to know what they would feel like skimming down his sides, cupping his face.

“Right, well. Have a good evening,” Leon said.

“You too,” Gwaine said, turning and walking to his flat. “See you around.”

“Yeah,” Leon replied.

Gwaine walked into his flat, and shut the door behind him.

“Well, who would’ve guessed?” he said, pulling off his wet clothes.

~~

Leon didn’t see Gwaine for a couple of days, but he’d had to work early (and sometimes late) to finish a proposal for a huge project and he barely noticed anything but the report in front of him. The day they submitted it and won the contract was one of the best days Leon had ever had. The whole team had gone out for a meal and drinks. Lots of drinks.

He stumbled through the door, blinking at the bright light in the hallway. He managed to shut the door and head towards his flat. He dropped his briefcase and winced at the noise.

“Shush,” he said, loudly. Then he giggled, before smothering it. He was aware it was late, although he wasn’t sure how late.

Leon focused on his keys, trying to find the one to his flat door.

“Leon?”

Leon dropped his keys, and started giggling again, turning around to face Gwaine.

“Had a few too many, eh?” Gwaine asked, coming out of his flat.

“I can’t find my key,” Leon said.

“Lets see if I can help you with that.”

Leon watched Gwaine pick up his keys, and open his flat door.

“Brilliant,” Leon said, walking in and lying down on the sofa. He vaguely heard Gwaine saying something, but he was asleep between one breath and the next.

~~~

Leon woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned, and closed his eyes, waiting for the fog to lift.

He was ridiculously uncomfortable, and then he discovered he was lying on his sofa, fully clothed except for his shoes. Leon groaned again as memories of his less than graceful entrance to the building came back to him. Especially when Gwaine came to his rescue.

He sat up, slowly. On the coffee table was a pint glass of water and a couple of paracetamol. He needed to buy Gwaine a drink or something.

Leon took the pills, and settled down for a day of sitting on the sofa and recovering.

By mid-afternoon, Leon felt a bit more human. He went across the hall and knocked on the door.

“Oh, hi. How’re you feeling?” Gwaine asked with a smirk.

“Shut up, you,” Leon said, feeling himself blush, and Gwaine burst out laughing. “Listen, I wanted to say thanks.”

“No problem, we’ve all been there, yeah? Besides, we’re even now – you gave me a lift, yeah?”

“That’s not even remotely comparable,” Leon pointed out. “That was on my way home, it was hardly out of my way.”

“Then maybe you could give me a lift more often?” Gwaine asked, tilting his head. Leon’s brain stops for a moment before fast-forwarding to more time sent with Gwaine, sleepy-eyed and warm, in the confines of Leon’s car.

“Sure, I can do that, I think. Where do you actually work?”

“The bus stop you picked me up from is right outside my building.”

Leon did some quick thinking, “Wait – you work for Lance Du Lac?”

“Yeah, I mean, only HR, nothing fancy, but yeah, I do.”

“We’ve done some work with them,” Leon said. “Small world.”

“That it is,” Gwaine said.

“Alright then, so I’ll see you Monday, twenty past eight?”

Gwaine groans and drops his head, before nodding. “Don’t remind me, its an ungodly hour of the morning.” Leon rolls his eyes and resists the urge to ruffle Gwaine’s hair.

“Suck it up, and don’t be late,” is what he actually says instead. Gwaine just laughs. Leon waves and heads back to his own flat, grinning.

~~~

Monday morning came and Leon knocked on Gwaine’s door.

“Coming!” Gwaine shouted through the door. Leon could hear a scrabbling and Gwaine swearing under his breath. The door opened, and Gwaine appeared. “Sorry, sorry.” He hurriedly locked the door and turned. “After you,” he said graciously.

Leon just rolled his eyes and headed out the front door. He unlocked his car and got in, Gwaine sliding into the passenger seat. Leon noticed that Gwaine’s hair was still a bit wet, and he could smell the slightly spicy scent of Gwaine’s shampoo. This was a terrible idea, he decided as he fastened his seatbelt and starts the engine.

The radio started up, Chris Evans’ voice filling the car. Gwaine started humming along to the song, nodding his head. Leon just concentrated on driving, not entirely used to having someone in the car with him first thing in the morning.

“I’ve never listened to radio 2,” Gwaine commented.

“It’s not bad, actually, the drivetime ones, anyway. My parents used to listen to it, so it’s just habit now,” Leon shrugged. Gwaine just nodded.

The rest of the drive continued in silence. Leon pulled up by the bus stop, and Gwaine unbuckled.

“Thanks.”

“No worries, I can pick you up if you like?” Leon asked.

“Really? That would be great, thanks.” Gwaine sighed. “Catching the bus is awful.”

“I’ll save you from that fate then,” Leon said, then inwardly cringed. Gwaine just barked a laugh.

“My knight in shining armour,” he commented, opening the door. “Have a good day.”

“You, too,” Leon replied. Gwaine gave a jaunty salute and shut the door. Leon pulled back into traffic, humming happily.

~~~

The commute to work became better than Gwaine imagined it ever could. Leon was genuinely funny, with quick wit. He also responded to Gwaine’s careful flirting, and sometimes seemed to initiate, which made Gwaine itchy to get him out of a work-related atmosphere and back into something more relaxed, so Gwaine could prod a bit more.

Gwaine was torn between looking forward to his commute and being incredibly frustrated by the entire thing.

As always though, he was always glad it was Friday.

He waiting for Leon by the bus stop as always, whistling quietly. He smiled as the familiar car pulled up and got in.

“Thank god it’s Friday,” Gwaine said, sighing.

“You can say that again,” Leon said. “Don’t.” He warned, when Gwaine opened his mouth.

“Spoilsport.”

“Shut up, you,” Leon replied, taking his hand off the wheel to poke Gwaine on the shoulder.

“Oi!” Gwaine said, shocked. He really needed to get Leon into bed, he thought, watching Leon laugh.

~~~

Sunday, FA cup final, Man. City vs. Chelsea. Leon had cleared his day, switched off his phone, and had grabbed a four pack of Guinness, and some crisps. He was ready for this match.

Four minutes in and there was a foul, he shouted at the ref, who was apparently _blind_ and had missed it completely. Underneath his shouting he could hear shouting from across the hall. Leon looked at his Guinness. Well. He had been meaning to buy Gwaine a drink, hadn’t he?

Leon picked the beer and the crisps up and headed across the hall. He knocked on the door, feeling stupid.

“This better be fucking important,” Gwaine said as he opened the door, thankfully wearing a Man. City shirt. “Oh, hi.”

“Couldn’t help but overhear you watching the match.”

“Sorry, I get carried away,” Gwaine said, blushing.

“No its fine, in fact, I wondered if I could join you. I’ve brought beer?” Leon held up the Guinness.

“Man after my own heart,” Gwaine replied, grinning. “Come on in. Ignore the mess.”

“No worries,” Leon replied, relieved that Gwaine hadn’t turned him away. He followed Gwaine to the cluttered living room.

“Not missed anything,” Gwaine said, sitting down. Leon sat next to him, taking a drink.

By the time full time had come around it was still a draw at nil-nil. Leon and Gwaine gone through the Guinness and started on Gwaine’s Carling. Leon was slightly light-headed from the mixture of booze and adrenaline.

“Extra time. Shit,” Gwaine said, shaking his head.

The teams were tired now, and the play turned a bit sloppy. Man. City managed to slip through the Chelsea defence, and this time sent the keeper the wrong way, slotting the ball into the goal. Gwaine and Leon jumped up, cheering. Gwaine hugged Leon before Leon had the chance to think about it. Leon got a faceful of Gwaine’s hair, breathing in whatever shampoo he used. It sent a shock down Leon’s spine, and Leon bent down and kissed Gwaine.

Gwaine froze, and Leon’s brain came back online.

“Shit,” he muttered as he pulled back. “Sorry,” he said, wondering if he could get away with the ‘caught in the moment defence’.

“No, no, it’s good, I -” A roar from the crowd on the TV distracted Gwaine. Gwaine turned back to Leon, clearly torn. He pressed a swift kiss to Leon’s lips. “Continue this after the match?”

“Yeah, sure,” Leon said, grinning. 


End file.
